emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3886 (2nd November 2004)
Plot Syd gets a surprise when he goes to investigate a noise downstairs. With nothing on and only a hairbrush to defend himself he is embarrassed to find himself face to face with Betty. Betty looks him up and down and remarks that he's not going to get very far with "a little thing like that". Betty is horrified by the state of her home and gets Syd to clean up. She then goes in search of gossip. She gets a warm welcome in the café but everyone remains tight-lipped. It's only when Chloe walks in and Chas has to be restrained that Betty gets an inkling about what's going on. After the run in with Chas, Chloe heads back to the office and pretends to be upset. Jimmy wants to go and sort Chas out but Carl gets him to leave it. Lisa takes Chas home and mentions that she saw Carl playing with the kids next door. Chas goes over to see Carl but as soon as she arrives Colleen appears and a slanging match breaks out between the two women. Carl tells Chas to go away because it's over. Later that evening, Chloe offers Carl a glass of wine. She is delighted when Carl admits he's relieved that it's over with Chas. Betty takes her search for gossip to The Woolpack. She gets nowhere until Louise puts her in the picture. Betty takes Edna aside to get the full story about her accident. Betty is reluctant to reveal where Seth is and tells people that he's stayed in Australia to top up his tan. She comes clean with Edna though and tells her that she came home after a row with Seth. She admits that she was feeling homesick while he loved it out there. Betty is amused to see Charity with Tom. Tom looks uncomfortable when Betty says hello to him. Robert jokes to Katie, as she dishes up Victoria’s tea, that she’ll make a lovely wife some day. Victoria replies that she's already Andy’s wife. Later, Victoria returns from school and Katie isn’t there to let her in because she's talking to Matthew about a job. Victoria heads off to see Andy. He has a go at Katie for being irresponsible when she comes to pick Victoria up. Cain and Debbie return while Katie is there. When she's gone Debbie wants to know what she was doing there. Andy is amused by Debbie's jealousy. Donna continues to help Marlon with the kids. The eldest boy, Luke jokes that they should call Donna Marlon's girlfriend. Marlon and Donna go for a drink that evening. Tom and Charity are also in The Woolpack. Charity is forced to tell Marlon that he won’t be able to do the catering for the wedding because Sadie’s been sticking her nose in again. Cast Regular cast *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Carl King - Tom Lister *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Tom King - Ken Farrington Guest cast *Luke Dingle - Dean McGonagle *Matthew Dingle - Cillian Golden *Mark Dingle - Cormac Golden *Jon Dingle - Lucy Webb (uncredited) *Thomas King - Jack Ferguson (uncredited) *Anya King - Ceryen Dean (uncredited) *Colleen King - Melanie Ash Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes